


Lawless

by amyhittheatmophere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Naga, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifting, Supernatural - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyhittheatmophere/pseuds/amyhittheatmophere
Summary: I couldn’t form a single coherent thought, my mind was a jumble of panic and lust. Never before had i been touched like this… It was conflicting. I didn’t know what to do, i knew i shouldn’t give in, it’s not allowed, but i…“Shut up, kid,” the large figure growled at me. “Just enjoy it.”His deep voice sent a shiver through my body like electricity. I couldn’t take it. The heat… It was too much to handle.I felt it coming to take control. My vision dimmed and blurred. It was too late.I let myself be swallowed by the burning in my mind -- the primal side.





	Lawless

_ As i woke the bright sunlight felt oddly warm against my skin. My eyes fluttered open and i froze. Lying next to me was a tall man i had never met before. Frightened, i screamed and threw myself away from the stranger, nearly falling off the bed. _

_ Just before i was able to fall, a strong arm wrapped around my waist and i was pulled into someone’s chest. I felt my face heat up as i looked up into a pair of endless, pitch black eyes. _

_ “Careful, babe,” the man chuckled. _

_ I swallowed thickly and forced a smile, trying to inch myself away from this stranger. "Uhm, y-yeah." I looked away from the man. _


End file.
